Je crois que je t'aime
by Darness K. M
Summary: Liam et Theo se sont rapproché ces derniers mois, ils n'ont pas réalisé à quel point ils étaient devenus proches avec cette nuit-là. Mais est-ce une mauvaise chose ?


**OS Thiam pour l'anniversaire de mon amie HwangSooYeon très en retard. Je vous invite à aller lire ses fics.**

 **Bon pas de Lemon mais je dois avouer que j'ai le sentiment de m'être un peu emballé côté guimauve pour celui-là, j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même !**

* * *

Tout avait commencé alors que Liam et Theo se faisaient courser par des chasseurs, surtout à cause de Liam qui n'avait pas su gérer à la pleine lune et qui s'était de nouveau baladé dans les bois nu, mais aussi à moitié transformé. Scott et Stiles étant parti de Beacon Hills pour leurs études, ils avaient pensé qu'il arriverait à protéger cette ville, encore faudrait-il qu'il la protège de lui-même.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à se lamenter sur son sort, Theo était appuyé sur lui alors qu'il courait dans les bois, le soutenant tout en fuyant les chasseurs, parce que la chimère s'était pris une balle en le protégeant... Il ne pensait pas qu'il ferait ça un jour. Lui qui l'avait fais se retourner contre son propre alpha, certes depuis l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, il avait fais sortir Theo de son trou et ils s'étaient entraidés sur beaucoup de choses. Ils s'étaient sauvés l'un l'autre. Mais pas protégé au point d'être gravement blessé, jusque là il avait toujours vu Theo comme étant du genre à fuir quand la situation était trop périlleuse pour lui.

« Arrête... » Haleta Theo. « Ils ne nous suivent plus. » Liam jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour être sûr et constata que la chimère avait raison. Il l'allongea alors par terre.

« Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute... » S'apitoya le Bêta.

« C'est bon... T'inquiète, continue de courir... » Liam le regarda avec incompréhension.

« Mais non dis pas ça ! Ce sont des balles avec de l'aconit ! Tu vas mourir si on fait rien ! »

« ça sera pas une grosse perte... » ricana doucement Raeken.

Liam roula brièvement des yeux en cherchant un moyen ou un autre de l'aider. Il le fixait, un peu paniqué, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de perdre Theo, pas comme ça et aussi soudainement... alors qu'ils commençaient à être amis. Alors que Hayden était partie et qu'il semblait être le seul qui le comprenait réellement. Il reprit une inspiration, essayant de se calmer, approchant finalement sa main du torse de la chimère pour prendre sa douleur. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il n'avait jamais fait ça, et le fait de ne pas y arriver le fit encore plus paniquer. Comprenant ce qu'il essayait de faire, Theo tenta de le rassurer.

« Calme-toi Liam, concentre-toi... » Le bêta prit un souffle profond.

« Le soleil, la lune... la vérité... » C'était son mantra, une des rare chose qui le calmait, mais il n'était pas en colère comme à l'accoutumée, il paniquait. C'est là qu'il se souvint comment Hayden avait réussi à prendre sa douleur la première fois.

Il ne se posa pas plus de question et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Theo. Ce qui était sans doute une erreur mais il avait agis par impulsion, pourtant ça marchait, il ne savait pas comment mais il sentait la douleur de Theo remonter dans sa main puis sont bras, le parcourant et lui laissant comme une empreinte de lui.

Liam ne s'en préoccupa plus tellement en sentant Theo répondre à son baiser, et pas qu'un peu en vérité. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça, qu'il l'embrasse. Il l'embrassa plus passionnément alors, se laissant aller à ce baiser enivrant qui n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ceux de Hayden...

Puis, revenant doucement à la réalité, il remarqua que la blessure de Theo était en train de cicatriser et que la douleur était partie à présent, il tiqua un peu et fronça les sourcils. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Mais ta blessure guérie ! » S'exclama-t-il en détachant ses lèvres des siennes.

« Tais-toi... » Murmura Theo d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Et la chimère revint à la charge, comme avide de sa bouche qu'il combla à l'aide de sa langue, venant titiller la sienne sans se faire prier. Liam dut étouffer un gémissement contre ses lèvres, agrippant ses épaules avec force alors que Theo tenait sa nuque fermement pour qu'il ne puisse pas se retirer à son emprise. Liam finit par réussir à le repousser et lui mit son poing dans la figure, histoire de le remettre à sa place. Theo poussa un grognement de douleur.

« ça t'apprendra à me prendre pour un abruti ! »

« Franchement Liam... La poudre de sorbier ne me fait rien, pourquoi tu t'attendais à ce que l'aconit, si ? »

Sous la colère, Liam lui remit un autre coup avant de se redresser, observant Theo se tenir le nez qu'il venait de lui casser.

« C'est bon, t'es défoulé maintenant ? »

« Pas encore tout à fait, j'attends que ton nez se remette avant de te le casser à nouveau. »

Theo plissa un peu le regard, non sans son petit sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret. Il se mit debout à son tour, faisant craquer son nez qu'il venait de remettre en place pour qu'il se ressoude correctement.

« Comme si le baiser ne t'avait pas plu. » Liam se sentit rougir alors qu'il regardait ailleurs pour se donner plus de contenance.

« Tu m'as surpris. »

« C'est toi qui m'a embrassé. »

« Pour me concentrer ! »

« Oui, et t'as réussi... tu t'es concentré sur moi et tu as réussi à me prendre ma douleur. » Pourquoi Liam sentait comme un sous-entendu dans sa phrase ? Il le sentit s'approcher de lui avant de continuer. « Je ne pensais pas que tu m'appréciais à ce point. » Sans comprendre pourquoi, le cœur de Liam se mit à battre plus vite.

« Pas spécialement, c'est juste... »

« Tu tiens à moi ? »

« Peut-être un peu... »

« Je suis spécial pour toi ? »

Le bêta se tut à cette question. C'était une question qu'il préférait éviter, qu'il ne se posait même pas lui-même tellement il avait peur de la réponse. Il voulait fuir mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, Theo le rattraperait toujours. La chimère le tourna à nouveau vers lui et sans crier gare, il reprit ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser fougueux.

Liam ne fut pas en reste, même s'il essayait de se débattre contre le baiser, il se laissa finalement aller et profita, répondant au baiser, sa langue venant chercher sa jumelle qu'il n'hésita pas à torturer tendrement, la suçotant avidement.

« Theo... je ne suis pas gay. » Murmura le loup, fébrile après cet échange et faisant sourire son ancien ennemi.

« Peut-être, mais il n'empêche que tu ressens quelque chose de fort pour moi... et c'est réciproque. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Il n'en dit pas plus, venant embrasser la nuque du plus jeune alors que ses mains sur ses hanches le rapprochaient de lui. Liam émit quelques grognements de contentement, lui donnant libre accès à sa gorge, une part de lui cherchant un sens aux paroles de Theo.

La chimère lui avait dis le plus important, mais il ne pouvait pas en dire plus sans se compromettre. Il savait plus que quiconque que ce grand vide qu'il avait toujours ressenti dans sa poitrine, Liam le comblait irrémédiablement. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait faire ça, Theo ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais c'était ainsi et il n'avait aucunement envie de faire disparaître cette sensation de bien-être quand il était avec le bêta.

Liam, comme s'il sentait les craintes et les peurs que Theo ne voulaient pas révélés, se colla un peu plus à lui et vint de lui-même l'embrasser, tendrement cette fois, voulant lui faire ressentir ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Même si le joueur de Lacrosse n'était pas sûr lui-même de ce qu'il ressentait, il savait qu'il n'avait pas peur ni de doute. Il savait qu'il ne se sentait aussi bien qu'avec Theo et qu'il comblait son cœur, mais aussi son manque d'assurance. Theo était un peu un mantra à lui tout seul, il savait gérer mieux que quiconque les colères de Liam, même si ça signifiait de se faire cogner ou casser le nez.

Le bêta passa finalement ses bras autour du corps chaud de la chimère, posant sa tête sur l'épaules de celui-ci. C'était un câlin. Un simple câlin. Pourtant Theo se sentait comme si c'était bien plus que ça, il sentait une émotion étrange l'envahir alors que son regard devenait flou. Il cligna des yeux, sentant quelque chose sur ses joues, il comprit finalement qu'il était en train de pleurer, sans comprendre la raison. Il referma ses bras sur le corps accroché à lui.

« Je crois que je t'aime. »


End file.
